


Never Again

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitchy Lestat, But is it really?, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis, Feminization, Lestat is a Diva, Louis is done with Lestat's shit, M/M, Mpreg, Power Play, Submissive Lestat, These vampires can fuck, Violence, Yaoi, functioning sexual organs after feeding, intersex Lestat, lestat is already a princess, lestat is louis’s Bitch, lestat is sadomasochistic, louis is a sadist, mpreg lestat, needy Lestat, omega lestat, vampire babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: "You will never drink my blood again Lestat. But I will dive into yours, the same way I wrap your legs around my waist and plunge into your depths just as icy as you yourself. In short mon domestique, drop your breeches, get in this bed, and ride me like the filthy slut you are"Lestat smiled, the pet comment making him shiver, he so did love being called a slut...





	Never Again

Louis de Pointe du Lac sat on the marble floor of Armand's waiting room. He stood up when the other vampire entered. "You say Lestat is doing what?" Armand, with his cherubim face and his fluffy curly blond hair looked a picture of elegance as he led the dominant vampire deep into his lair.

"Lestat is somehow under the impression he is the dominant in our relationship, now who could have given him such a ridiculous ideal?" Louis's voice was deep, smooth and it sang of frustration masked by collective calm and quiet. "Lestat had the notion after he first made me, until I started calling him 'mother' long after Claudia's death. It tickled his fancy, he let me drink from him but he has yet to spread his thighs, now with this rumor floating through the vampire court..."

Armand turned to him, dressed in a white shirt and grey leather pants to Louis black romeo shirt and leather pants. "Lestat attempted to assert himself as prince of vampires, but we uplifted him as our Queen, as you know every Queen needs a King, what say you Louis? If you can cease these rumors and show the court exactly how you would dominate Lestat, the rumor mill would be broken" Armand was leaning against a chair, candelabra in his grip.

Louis nodded, green eyes hard, "I will woo that flighty wench, Lestat does not seem to understand his destined position, he belongs beneath me in more ways than one, and here is where I need your help, your coven has power do they not?"

Armand gave a nod, "What do you want us to do?"

"I need you to trick him into thinking it is for some emergency, then use your powers to shift his genitalia. as you know we vampires gained the ability to reproduce outside of bites after he became queen...It's about time I knocked him up with more than just sense..."

Hours later

Lestat walked into Armand’s lair, “Armand! You said this was an emergency?”

Armand smiled, suddenly Lestat passed out as the older vampire let him fall to the ground. The others picked him up and quickly carried him off into the shadows of the large lair.

  
  
  


A long leg slipped out from under a large, beige and black comforter. Soon it was followed by another leg and the prone form on the bed rose to greet the night. The sheets slipped off his pale, lithe form. The slender being stretched, fingers pressing into his palms as his arms reached up to the ceiling. The man opened his eyes, long lashes caressing the area around amber golden orbs. With a slow yawn, Lestat, the Queen of the Damned, rose from the confines of his coffin bed. He was dressed in a sheer see through nightgown, panties hanging off of his hips. He looked down and noticed that his cock had been replaced by a pussy, surrounded by a generous offering of golden blonde curls. The lips of his pussy were like the pursed lips of someone preparing to give a kiss. Slender fingers slid down his own body to drift over his folds.  _ Curious…  _ he thought in fascination. Just slipping past them his fingers became coated in the slick wet juices from within himself 

  
  


his tongue flicked out to sample his own essence as he walked into the bathroom, wide, curved hips swaying ever so slightly with each step. his clothing fell from his body as he peeled it off. After folding it up and placing it in a neat pile in the corner of the bathroom, Lestat ran a bath, filling it with the fragrance of lavender and candy from the bubble bath he used. Dipping a foot into the water the rest of his body soon followed. he sank down into the tub with a quiet sigh, washing himself for a long time. 

he dressed himself, a red dress that stopped at his thickened thighs, high heeled shoes that slid onto his pedicured feet. After that long blond curls fell around his shoulders, he’d done his hair after exiting the bath. Grabbing his purse, with it’s dark wine red leather straps, he placed it over his shoulder and went into the bathroom once more. Full lips were painted in a red lip stained as dark as the red dress he wore, fire red even. his eyes were accented with eyeshadow as black as the sheets on his bed. he did not know why he felt the urge to dress this way, but if everyone around him hailed him as Queen, he might as well embrace it. 

He watched as a bat swooped down with a scroll in its grip. He took the scroll and chuckled. But upon reading it he could feel his undead heart leap into his throat at the power radiating off the words written in elegant script.

_ To my slut, _

_ We hope you like the gift we have given you my Queen, I long to hold your body against mine. You belong in my arms Lestat, nowhere else, I put you in that nightgown and panties, my maker, my mother, I will show you who the master is in this relationship. You belong to me just as I to you, but that does not make us equal. I have grown stronger while you play prince. No one sees you as a prince you filthy harlot. You are too much of a needy whore to ever be a King, you fit the role of Queen so perfectly I thought to make you understand that before I come for you. You are no longer my god, my beautiful bratty bitch, but I will make you beg to let me become yours. _

_ ~By my cock will I be your God forevermore, love, Louis de Pointe du Lac. _

_ P.s. prepare that new pussy of yours, I’m going to take full advantage of it tonight. _

Lestat stared at the scroll for a long time, if he had a pulse it would have quickened. They were already in a relationship, but this letter made it very clear Louis had no interest in playing the submissive role whatsoever. Lestat should have figured his third born would get this way, the one he had turned before him was his own mother and before that Nikki. Nikki never let Lestat have any freedom to think himself dominating anything even before he turned him. Louis was obviously upset with Lestat’s domineering ways, he acted aggressively toward the Alpha vampire, it probably had something to do with the fact that before this very extreme change, Lestat had fancied himself an Alpha as well, cock to prove it. But whatever magic was used on him would not have worked if it was not meant to. Being in this relationship Lestat had at first thought Louis the more submissive of them, but as the years passed, he realized that Louis was far from submissive and would grow enraged to the point of beating his maker if Lestat ever attempted to physically dominate him.

Lestat chuckled as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a large, broad chest, warmth seeped into his bones at the freshly fed Alpha’s touch. “Welcome to your new omega status my whore Queen….tell me…” Louis purred into his ear, long black hair cascading over Lestat’s slender shoulder. “How would you like to be fucked? My cock is harder than granite, eager to please...so tell me my little bitch...will you go into heat for me as I ravish you until you die a second death only to be revived by the sheer force of my cum shooting into this new…” he reached under the dress and slipped a finger past Lestat’s panties. “Improved you? Hmmm?”

  
  



End file.
